1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to electrical discharge machining
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, electrical discharge wire cutting machining is used as a special precision machining technology. A working principle of the electrical discharge wire cutting machining is as follows: a continuously moving thin metal wire is used as a wire cutting electrode, a pulse discharge is formed between the wire cutting electrode and an object, and the pulse discharge is used to erode material from the object. The electrical discharge wire cutting machining has excellent machining precision, micronization, high efficiency, and low processing costs.
The wire cutting electrode plays an important role in the electrical discharge wire cutting machining. The wire cutting electrode needs to have excellent wear resistance, high temperature resistance, excellent surface roughness, excellent corrosion resistance, large tensile strength, and high conductivity. Conventional wire cutting electrodes are mostly molybdenum wire or brass wire. A diameter of conventional wire cutting electrodes mostly ranges from 30 microns to 50 microns. However, a tensile strength of the wire cutting electrode of this diameter will be reduced, and the durability of the wire cutting electrode will be poor. Especially when the diameter of conventional wire cutting electrodes is less than 30 microns, the tensile strength of the wire cutting electrode will be significantly decreased. The wire cutting electrode cannot meet actual requirements of an application.